watarase bashi
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Senja di kota ini tak kan pernah ku lupakan. Jika di perbolehkan satu doa aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Di masa-masa kaumasih bersama ku Naruto-kun./ RnR?


**Watarase Bashi © Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate © T**

**Warning © Au, gaje, typo(s) dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masihkah kau ingat senja di kota ini Naruto-kun? Senja yang sangat kau sukai begitu pula denganku.

Dan apakah kau masih ingat denganku? Yang sempat mengisi hatimu beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku di kota kelahiranku ini.

**"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku rasa hubungan kita sampai di sini. Bukan karena ada wanita lain atau apa, tapi karena besok aku sudah akan pindah dari kota ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat."**

Masih terdengar jelas suara mu saat itu, suara yang sangat ku rindukan.

Dan tempat biasa kita melihat senja di jembatan Watarase, jembatan kenangan kita. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang tak akan meninggalkan kota ini, Naruto-kun. Keh-"

"Apakah kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu karena sangat merindukanmu saat kau selalu mengajakku berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai Watarase aku sempat terkena sakit karena angin yang terasa amat dingin, tapi mengingat kau yang suka dengan dingin aku mencoba untuk tak menggunakan mantel hingga aku sakit, lucu bukan."

"Ne, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku harap kau di sana sehat, dan tak mengalami hal yang sama denganku." Kekehku.

Saat ini aku berjalan pelan menuju kotak telpon yang berada di samping pangkas rambut langgananmu. Tapi setiap kau memangkas rambutmu modelnya tak pernah berubah membuatku selalu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ku coba untuk menekan nomer-nomer di atas kotak telpon namun ku urungkan. Hingga beberapa kali aku masih saja ragu untuk menelponmu.

Saat ku berjalan-jalan di kota mengingat-ingat kenanganku denganmu soseorang memanggiku dari belakang membuat lamunanku terbuyar.

"Hinata!" Teriakkannya begitu keras.

"Eh? Sa...Sakura-chan."

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan?" Tannyanya.

"Aku akan ke kuil. Kau mau ikut?" Tannya ku yang di jawab anggukannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kuil Sakura tak henti-hentinnya bercerita namun hanya ku tanggapin dengan kata-kata singkat memang pikiranku sekarang tak berada di sini, di pikiranku saat ini hanya ada satu nama yaitu 'Naruto'

Saat sampai di kuil aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan satu do'a yang selalu ku ucapkan agar bisa mengulang kembali ke masa lalu bersamamu. Hanya do'a itu aku tak meminta yang lebih dari itu.

"Kami-sama, hanya itu yang ku minta, dapatkah aku mengulang masa-masa itu?" Namun seberapa sering aku mengucapkan itu aku merasa bosan, bosan karena aku sama sekali tak bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Sudah cukup aku berdiam diri di sini berdiam diri di bawah payungan masa lalu. Tapi apakah aku sanggup meninggalkan masa laluku? Seberapa seringnya ku ucapkan ingin memulai hidup baru selalu saja kau muncul di pikiranku. Aku begitu tersiksa karena kau, apakah kau tau itu Naruto-kun.

"Ne Hinata-chan setelah dari sini kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"Aku ingin ke jembatan Watarase," ucapku tiba-tiba membuat pandangan Sakura yang semula terlihat ceria menjadi sedih.

"Kau masih merindukan Naruto, Hinata-chan?" Tannyamu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil membuatmu menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, lupakanlah Naruto, Naruto pasti akan sedih saat melihat kau yang terlihat kacau seperti ini. Naruto akan terus mencintaimu walau kalian berdua tak di takdirkan bersama." Sakura memelukku yang ku balas dengan cepat, Sakura benar Naruto-kun pasti akan sangat kecewa melihatku yang seperti ini. Liqud bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku.

Di depan pintu kuil aku terisak di pundak Sakura sambil mencurahkan isi hatiku yang selama ini ku pendam.

Setelah puas terisak di bahu Sakura akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke jembatan watarasei sendirian tanpa Sakura karena Sakura ada hal yang harus di lakukan di kedainya.

Berjalan pelan sambil menyusuri jalan-jalan yang di penuhi oleh toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang sampai makanan membuatku mengingat kau lagi.

Kau begitu semangat saat mendagangkan barang yang kau jual sehingga membuatku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Hingga tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya aku sampai di jembatan kenangan kita jembatan Watarase.

Senja di jembatan Watarase memang terlihat begitu indah warna orangennya terlihat sangat indah, hingga di langit orange tersebut dapat ku lihat bayanganmu yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Ne, Naruto-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Angin berhembus dengan kencang ku tutup ke dua mataku kemudian membukanya pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, dan mungkin setelah itu aku bisa melupakanmu."

Angin sore terasa sangat dingin di kulit'ku.

Tersenyum pelan ku langkahkan kakiku pelan ke arah pinggir jembatan, hingga ku bisa melihat air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya.

"Kenangan kita akan ku selalu simpan di memory ku, tak akan ku lupakan walau kau datang lagi ke kota ini, kau itu _**Teman **_dan cinta pertamaku. Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

"Gomen Hinata-chan." Ucap suara britone terdengar parau, rambut blonde jabrik pendeknya terlihat bergoyang-goyang akibat belaian angin yang nakal.

.

.

**END**

**AN : gimana? Gaje? Ya sudahlah. Minat review? Gk ya udah. Gitu aja kok repot :v LoL**


End file.
